1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic system with a pointing device and method thereof.
2. Background
The principle of a pointing device apparatus is to utilize an image frame captured by an image sensor, analyzing the position of an image of a reference point within the captured image frame, and locating the cursor according to the position of the image of the reference point in order to achieve the function of pointing.
When other objects such as a mirror or a smooth surface reflect the reference point, two images, including the reference point and the reflection thereof, will be simultaneously captured by the image sensor. Because the image sensor is not able to differentiate the reference point from the reflection of the reference point, a cursor jump normally occurs. In other words, during the motion of the pointing apparatus, when the image of the reference point disappears, another image will be selected for the basis of calculation, and hence the cursor jump occurs, creating a disturbing experience to the user operating the pointing apparatus.